


Mother's Day

by Adele97



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Children, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother's Day, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele97/pseuds/Adele97
Summary: You're married to Lin and he helps the kids prepare a special mother's day surprise.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, please be kind.
> 
> I love Vanessa, she is my idol and role model, but for this universe, she doesn't exist.
> 
> Shout-out to addicted_2_fandoms for beta'ing this fic for me!

You woke to the sound of your alarm clock blaring. Quickly shutting it off, you stretched the stiffness out of your muscles and reached for your husband. Your hands found only empty sheets, his side of the bed cold.

You sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed and putting on your fuzzy slippers, you stood up. You grabbed your robe from where it was hanging on the closet door, and headed toward the sounds you heard coming from the kitchen.

Suddenly, your husband appeared at the end of the hall. He startled when he saw you, and walked towards you.

“What are you doing out of bed?” He hissed.

“What do you mean, it’s almost 9. I’m always up at this time.” You were slightly confused about his response.

“It’s Mother’s Day, the kids wanted to surprise you.”

That’s right, you remembered now. Your husband gave you a quick kiss on your nose before spinning you around and ushering you back towards your bedroom.

Entering your room, you put on a new shirt and got back into bed, the anticipation killing you.

After a few minutes, you heard the sound of little feet in the hallway, and an over-exaggerated “Shh!” in your husband’s excited whisper.

Suddenly, the door flew open. There stood your kids holding homemade cards, and Lin holding a tray with breakfast laid out.

“Happy Birthday Mommy!” Your youngest yelled.

“Carlos, buddy, it’s not mommy’s birthday. It’s Mother’s Day.” Lin replied, a big smile on his face.

The kids clambered over the end of the bed and tucked themselves into the bed on either side of you, curled into you, holding out their cards.

“Oh, you guys, this is so sweet!” You said.

You took Gabriella’s card first. It had a drawing of a bird on the front, that was remarkably good work for a 4 year old. Inside, Lin had helped her write ‘Happy Mother’s Day!’ with stars drawn all around it.

You thanked her with a kiss on the forehead and tickles, before picking up your 2 year old’s card.

On the front was a drawing of a dump truck (at least, you thought it was a dump truck, it was pretty hard to tell). Inside, the card was full of nonsensical scribbles.

“Carlos, can you read this for me? Tell me what it says?” You knew he couldn’t read yet, but you would rather he told you what it said rather than you try to guess and accidently hurt his feelings.

“It says, Happy Birthday Mommy! Carlos exclaimed, looking very proud with himself.

You giggled, and Lin smiled.

“He insisted on writing it himself,” your husband explained.

“And he did a fantastic job.” you said with a pointed look Lin.

You put the cards on the bedside table, and Lin brought forward the tray with breakfast. You ate quickly, partly because you were hungry, and partly because the kids kept stealing pieces of bacon from your plate.

When you finished, you put the tray on the floor by the bed, and went back to cuddling your kids.

“So I have a surprise for mommy,” your husband started. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Am I going to like this?”

“Oh, I think so. I asked Javier to cover for me today. I have the whole day off with you guys.”

Both kids were overjoyed at the thought of spending the day with both their parents. Lin continued speaking:

“I was thinking we could go to the zoo this morning, and maybe spend the day at Central Park?”

Gabriella started jumping on the bed, listing all the animals she wanted to go see. Carlos tried to join his sister, but was still unsteady on his feet, so he contented himself with bouncing on your lap.

“Okay, Gabby, why don’t you go get dressed, and we’ll head out” Lin suggested.

Quick as a flash, your daughter darted from the room, eager to start the day. Your husband took Carlos from your arms as he got off the bed.

“I have another surprise for you, mi amor.”

You eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was about to say.

“I asked my parents to take the kids tonight, so we have the night to ourselves.” He whispered under his breath, with a suggestive look.

You felt a shudder run through you. You could hardly wait.


End file.
